A common challenge faced by the carpet industry is to minimize the appearance of imperfections at the seams between carpet sections when multiple carpet components are needed to cover a particular area (e.g., multiple breadth and modular carpeting installations). This issue can be compounded when design elements within a single carpet component (e.g., broadloom carpet, a roll of tufted carpet, and the like) are duplicated in adjacent carpet components and/or extend into adjacent carpet components. If those design elements are not perfectly duplicated within each carpet component, the region around the seam can become visually obtrusive and can draw attention to any imperfections, such as mismatched color or misaligned design elements.
One known strategy for minimizing the appearance of imperfections at the seams is to print a pattern onto individual carpet components that provides such visual variety across the installation as a whole that any variations at the transitions between individual adjacent carpet components is less noticeable. This technique uses busy, non-regular color patterns which visually overwhelm the discontinuities at the boundaries. The carpet components typically have a non-repeating design that shares common colors and design elements among adjacent carpet components. Although this strategy can be used, it becomes difficult to maintain the non-repeating nature of the design as the number of carpet components needed for a particular application increases. Moreover, this technique limits a customer's design choices to non-regular patterns. Accordingly, there is a need for improved carpet components and designs thereof, which can minimize the appearance of imperfections between adjacent carpet components while increasing the design options for customers.